guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementalist elite skill locations
This page gives the locations of elite skills for the Elementalist at a glance. There are 35 elite Elementalist skills. Air Magic (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Moteh Thundershooter (Wilderness of Bahdza) *Eye of the North **Cursed Brigand (Shards of Orr) (Prophecies) *Edibbo Pekpek (Spearhead Peak, Talus Chute) *Alana Pekpek (Witman's Folly) (Factions) *Rahse Windcatcher (Mourning Veil Falls) *Amadis, Wind of the Sea (Silent Surf) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Lushivahr the Invoker (Yatendi Canyons) **General Tirraj (Dzagonur Bastion (mission)) **Scribe Wensal (Nundu Bay (mission)) **Tanmahk the Arcane (The Sulfurous Wastes, during A Show of Force) **Portal Mage (The Shadow Nexus (mission)) **Curator Kali (Gate of Madness (mission)) *Eye of the North **Shadow Spawn (Raven's Point) (Core) *Prophecies **Facet of Elements (The Dragon's Lair) *Factions **Tahmu (Nahpui Quarter (mission)) **Sarss, Stormscale (Maishang Hills) *Nightfall **Zephyr Hedger (Arkjok Ward, during Koss's Elixir) **Birneh Skybringer (Sunward Marches) **Setikor Fireflower (Holdings of Chokhin) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Old Red Claw (Snake Dance) *Eye of the North **Edielh Shockhunter (Jaga Moraine) (Factions) *Factions **Kunvie Firewing (Unwaking Waters (explorable)) *Eye of the North **Thraexis Thundermaw (Grothmar Wardowns) (Prophecies) *Kratos the Foul (Iron Mines of Moladune (mission)) *The Inquisitor (Iron Mines of Moladune (mission)) *Chrysos the Magnetic (Thunderhead Keep (mission)) *Mursaat Elementalist (Boss) (Ice Floe) *Maida the Ill Tempered (Ring of Fire (mission)) *Optimus Caliph (Abaddon's Mouth (mission)) Earth Magic (Core) *Prophecies **Harn Coldstone (Perdition Rock) *Factions **Bizzr Ironshell (Mourning Veil Falls) **Whyk Steelshell (Gyala Hatchery (explorable)) *Nightfall **Shekoss the Stony (Joko's Domain) (Nightfall) *The Drought (Rilohn Refuge (mission)) *Droajam, Mage of the Sands (Poisoned Outcrops) (Factions) *Factions **Azukhan Stonewrath (Altrumm Ruins (mission)) **Zarnas Stonewrath (Arborstone (explorable)) **Arbor Earthcall (Morostav Trail) **Bahnba Shockfoot (Gyala Hatchery (explorable)) *Eye of the North **Ssissth the Leviathan (Jaga Moraine) **Joffs the Mitigator (Riven Earth) (Nightfall) *Joknang Earthturner (Bahdok Caverns) (Factions) *Seacrash, Elder Guardian (Maishang Hills) Energy Storage (Core) *Prophecies **Geckokaru Earthwind (Perdition Rock) *Factions **Chung, the Attuned (Bukdek Byway, The Undercity) *Nightfall **Bosun Mohrti (Marga Coast) *Eye of the North **Flame Guardian (Oola's Lab) (Factions) *Tarlok Evermind (Ferndale) (Nightfall) *Mekir the Prismatic (Poisoned Outcrops) *Tortureweb Dryder (Gate of Pain (mission)) (Prophecies) *Jyth Sprayburst (Ring of Fire) (Prophecies) *Cyss Gresshla (Dunes of Despair) *Issah Sshay (Thirsty River) *Vassa Ssiss (Elona Reach) (Prophecies) *Hyl Thunderwing (Mineral Springs) (Nightfall) *Captain Mwende (Consulate Docks (mission)) *Admiral Kantoh (Jahai Bluffs) *Captain Nebo (Pogahn Passage (mission)) *Hajok Earthguardian (Insect) (Yatendi Canyons) Fire Magic (Factions) *Lian, Dragon's Petal (Wajjun Bazaar) *Lale the Vindictive (The Undercity, during Chasing Zenmai) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Exuro Flatus (Domain of Secrets) *Eye of the North **Kakei Stormcaller (Blood Washes Blood) (Core) *Prophecies **Scelus Prosum (Hell's Precipice (mission)) *Factions **Argo (Boreas Seabed (mission)) **The Afflicted Kam (Vizunah Square (mission)) **The Afflicted Rasa (Dragon's Throat (mission)) **The Afflicted Kam (Shenzun Tunnels) **The Afflicted Shen (Unwaking Waters (mission)) *Nightfall **Kormab, Burning Heart (Resplendent Makuun) **Fire Lord (The Hidden City of Ahdashim, during Gift of the Djinn) **Ignis Cruor (Domain of Secrets, during A Flickering Flame) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Hajkor, Mystic Flame (The Sulfurous Wastes) *Eye of the North **Lok The Mischievous (Arachni's Haunt) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Korr, Living Flame (Turai's Procession) **Korshek the Immolated (Forum Highlands) **Kormab, Burning Heart (Dasha Vestibule (mission)) *Eye of the North **Borrguus Blisterbark (Sacnoth Valley) (Factions) *Factions **Bound Teinai (Tahnnakai Temple (mission)) **Star Ancient Koosun (Raisu Palace (mission), Raisu Palace (explorable)) *Nightfall **Bound Kaichen (Domain of Fear, during A History of Violence) Water Magic (Nightfall) *Lonolun Waterwalker (Issnur Isles) *Buhon Icelord (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) (Core) *Prophecies **Maak Frostfiend (Spearhead Peak, Witman's Folly) **Skitt Skizzle (Ice Floe) *Factions **Baubao Wavewrath (The Undercity) *Nightfall **Storm of Anguish (Domain of Fear) *Eye of the North **Dazehl Brainfreezer (Varajar Fells) (Factions) *Elemental's Construct (Sunjiang District (mission)) *Elemental's Construct (Sunjiang District (explorable)) (Prophecies) *Brrrr Windburn (Talus Chute) *Sala Chillbringer (Snake Dance) *Ice Beast (Mineral Springs) *Eidolon (Iron Mines of Moladune, Ring of Fire, Abaddon's Mouth) (Factions) *Factions **The Ancient (Arborstone (mission)) **Wiseroot Shatterstone (The Eternal Grove (explorable)) **Wavecrest Stonebreak (Rhea's Crater (explorable)) *Eye of the North **Whiteout (Jaga Moraine) **Regent of Ice (Sepulchre of Dragrimmar) **Fragment of Antiquities (Sepulchre of Dragrimmar) **Ancient Vaettir (Raven's Point) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Arkhel Havenwood (Frozen Forest) *Eye of the North **Frazar Frostfur (Grothmar Wardowns, during Against the Charr) **Spafrod Iceblood (Sacnoth Valley) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Chunk Clumpfoot (Lornar's Pass) **Flint Fleshcleaver (Grenth's Footprint) **Boreal Kubeclaw (Frozen Forest) **Berg Frozenfist (Ice Caves of Sorrow (mission)) **The Judge (Thunderhead Keep (mission)) * Eye of the North **Elsnil Frigidheart (Ice Cliff Chasms) **Gloop (Ooze Pit) No Attribute (Prophecies) *Nayl Klaw Tuthan (Perdition Rock) (Factions) *Snapjaw Windshell (Archipelagos) Category:Elite skill location quick references Category:Elementalist quick references